


arise for a question

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Heartwarming, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), Short & Sweet, This hit me as something simple and easy to do, no i do not watch the tv series but I have seen the scooby doo episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Because someone lets a question bother them in their sleep SOMEONE has to wake up tired.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	arise for a question

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about Dean Winchester and Castiel comes from Tumblr.

Castiel was sleeping enjoying the comforts of humanity's best parks; relaxation, utter peace, and a clear mind that played with images, scenery, and sounds that still did not make sense to him in the slightest. He was shaken out of his slumber then turned toward the source and his eyes lazily opened.

"D-d-d-do you love me? Like a mortal does? Like angel love? Like how God loves his children?"

 _That._ Dean was very insecure but that was the part which Castiel loved the most. His most insecure thoughts would awaken the younger man. Castiel smiled back at Dean. Castiel lifted himself halfway up then set his elbow against the pillow and planted his hand along his cheek looking upon Dean who still looked as attractive, magnificent, and angelic just as Castiel had first seen him in the store and fallen in love with him all over again.

In fact, Castiel fell in love with Dean every single time that he awoke. Every single time since he was yanked out of perdition by Dean with Sam's support and Baby waiting for them with a fresh change of clothes, of medical kits, and some food waiting for the recently returned deceased who found out in the process that he were human. It was the happiest day of his life much like every day was being there with Dean.

Instead of kissing Dean and being done with the discussion; Castiel opted to talk.

"It's cosmic love, that's what we are; floating star dust in bodies of meat with water and that's how everything works together."

he held his hand upside down for demonstration of something that weren't there as he made his point then lowered his hand.

"We can feel that. All the range in the world but it's often encouraged not to feel." Castiel confessed then put his hand on Dean's hand. "Love; it can be suppressed, ignored, denied. . ."

he trailed his finger along Dean's hand then up toward his arm, the elbow, to the shoulder, then to the side of Dean's cheek.

"We just deny that it existed, perpetuated it, and made sure that we didn't become weak to humans to be used for their nefarious gains."

Castiel admired the grayed hair, the baggy eyes, the laughter lines beside his eyes, even the wrinkles of his partner.

"So . . ."

"Both, actually."

"That's vague."

Castiel grinned, quite taken by his dense partner, but just as annoyed. Castiel lowered his hand then reached forward and planted a soft kiss on the younger man's lips then withdrew as he looked upon him.

"Is that vague, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Castiel waited; it was a game that normally ended with a make out, but they were equally tired at this time of night.

"Not at all." Dean said.

"Good." Castiel said then set on his side facing Dean. "What show do you want me to put on so you can sleep?"

"Bones! Bones! Bones! Bones!" Dean became animated.

"The original or the reboot---"

"Old school! Old school! Old school!"

Castiel picked up the phone from the counter.

"Phone, please turn on Roku." The television beamed to life. "Hulu." the screen changed color to a green-blue. "Select Bones (2005), season 4, episode 1, play."

The screen danced with colors as the phone was set down on to the table beside him as Dean moved over then planted himself against Castiel's chest. Castiel stroked Dean's hair as the episode played, his eyes grew heavy, the feel of his fingers trailing through the younger man's hair---something so impossible ten years ago but so easily plausible with twelve wasted years of mutual pining-- content as he fell asleep by the time the episode was over and so was Dean as the next episode played.


End file.
